


La habitación oscura

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, Gen, Gore, Hogwarts Founders Era, Horror, Mutilation, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand tiene razones para odiar a los muggles y para clamar venganza. Sin embargo, aquello que empezó como una misión de justicia terminó con un asesinato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La habitación oscura

En algún lugar de Francia. Invierno de 1056.

La muchedumbre se acoplaba en el centro de la plaza mayor. No solía haber eventos tales como aquel porque en un pueblo como este la gente se conocía desde generaciones y siempre sorprendía cuando ocurrían estas cosas.

Un niño pequeño, de unos siete años de edad, se entremezclaba en la multitud, queriendo saber más sobre lo que ocurría. Buscaba sin cesar a alguien, pero no emitía ni el más mínimo sonido por su boca. Su rostro, pálido como la nieve, mostraba claramente los signos del pánico. Sus ojos grises derramaban lágrimas silenciosas sin la esperanza de hallar aquello que perdió. Tan sólo el grito desesperado de una mujer a lo lejos, llamó la atención del pequeño y éste corrió hacia su voz. Los cabellos casi blanquecinos del niño se difuminaban entre la gente. Llegó hasta la mujer, que sollozaba a viva voz el nombre de su pequeño.

—Vete, mi pequeño sol—le dijo la mujer con el rostro humedecido en lágrimas. Llevaba las manos atadas a la espalda—. Huye de aquí y no dejes que nadie te impida ser lo que eres.

—Mamá, no me quiero ir sin ti—vocalizó al fin el niño, con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

—No, mi pequeño Armand. Para mí ya es tarde. Pero recuerda que siempre estaré contigo y te cuidaré esté donde esté.

El niño se aferró al cuello de su madre, intentando irse con ella, pero unas manos le cogieron e hicieron que se soltara de golpe y arrancarle el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello. La extraña mujer que aferraba al pequeño tapó la boca de éste para amortiguar los berridos que emitía y poder salir desapercibidos del lugar.

Mientras tanto, la bella mujer, cuyo rostro permanecía empapado en dolor, formulaba palabras sin sentido para muchos de los presentes; fue conducida hasta una pira que, instantes después, prendió la máxima autoridad de la corte francesa. Lo último que vieron sus ojos grises fue cómo su hijo se desaparecía entre los brazos de aquella extraña mujer que lo sujetaba justo antes de que las lenguas de fuego acabaran con su último aliento y desviaran su alma hasta el fuego eterno.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Londres, Inglaterra. Primavera de 1070

Los pasillos de palacio estaban desiertos. El salón de los tronos se encontraba casi vacío, únicamente vigilados por la guardia real de palacio. El rey Guillermo, el cual acababa de entrar por la puerta, buscaba desesperadamente a su más fiel consejero entre sus empleados.

—¡Guardias!—gritó de manera tajante— Buscadme inmediatamente a Malfoy. He de necesitar de sus servicios.

Los guardias obedecieron de inmediato las órdenes de su rey. Pocos minutos más tarde, unos pasos firmes y elegantes se escuchaban llegar por el salón. Un hombre joven, de cabellos platinos, ojos grises, nariz aguileña y rostro turbado se acercaba decisivo hacia el trono del rey.

—¿Me llamabais, Majestad?—se manifestó, haciendo una leve reverencia ante él.

—Así es, mi fiel amigo—contestó el aludido, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia él.

—Vos diréis.

—Veréis, mi preciado Armand—comenzó a decir con voz tranquila, mientras le invitaba a salir por una de las puertas traseras que llegaban a los jardines del palacio—, he de encomendarte una nueva... tarea.

—Me hallo con ansias de saber de qué se trata, Majestad.

—Bien—se aclaró un poco la voz y miró a su alrededor, para comprobar que nadie los escucharía. Al parecer, se trataba de un encargo especial y mejor que no hubieran testigos cerca de aquella conversación—. Me ha llegado una información un tanto... inquietante. Por lo visto, tengo un traidor en mi corte.

—¿Un traidor, decís, Majestad?—Armand arrugó la frente, sorprendido por aquella noticia, pero intentó disimular por si hubieran ojos curiosos cerca de allí. Bajó la voz y se acercó más al soberano—¿Sospecháis de alguien o queréis que me encargue de averiguarlo?

—¡Oh, no! No hace falta—continuó, sereno. Se aproximó a un rosal que tenían enfrente y comenzó a explorar , detenidamente, una de sus flores—. Sé de quien se trata.

El monarca siguió observando con detenimiento la rosa. Parecía muy concentrado en ella o, al menos, eso era lo que pretendía aparentar.

—Vos diréis lo que queréis que haga—masculló Armand.

—Hace mucho que no os pido que hagáis este tipo de trabajos, ¿no es así, mon ami?

Tan sólo el hecho de mencionar aquellas palabras en su lengua materna, le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de cómo acabó en Inglaterra años atrás. Un joven Armand Malfoy huyendo de las autoridades francesa para no ser capturado y ejecutado como, tiempo atrás, hicieron con su madre. Bien que podría haberse defendido, pero en esos momentos andaba indefenso y sin escapatoria. El, por aquel entonces, duque Guillermo de Normandía , lo liberó con el fin de que le ayudara con la batalla que planeaba emprender en unas semanas. Le enseñó tácticas, lo preparó para la batalla, lo hizo un soldado más de su tropa. Tras finalizar la batalla, quedando Guillermo como ganador de las tierras inglesas, nombró al joven Armand -el cual luchó contra el bando contrario, no sólo con todo lo que le enseñó Guillermo, sino también con hechizos y demás- su mano derecha, su consejero y, en ocasiones, verdugo en una sala bautizada como "la habitación oscura"; una habitación clandestina del resto de las demás, donde torturaba, mutilaba y, si llegaba a darse el caso, mataba a todo aquel que le mandaba el rey.

—Así es, Majestad—la voz serena de Armand resultaba algo inquietante; nunca se sabía qué podía pasar por su mente—. Siempre estaré en deuda con vos y haré siempre lo que me pidáis.

—Necesito que hagáis un trabajo para mí—alzó una ceja mientras miraba de soslayo al joven mago—. Será el último. Tendréis una buena recompensa por ello.

—No hace falta que digáis más, Majestad. Tan sólo debéis decirme, quién, dónde y cuándo y el resto dejádmelo a mí.

Sin mediar una palabra más, Guillermo sacó un sobre de uno de sus bolsillos que le entregó al mago. Éste lo abrió con agilidad y miró su contenido; levantó la vista hacia el soberano y asintió con la cabeza, con media sonrisa asomándose por su rostro.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los aposentos de Lord Collingwood estaban en la tercera planta del castillo. Armand, acompañado por cuatro guardas reales, entraron en ellos sin mucha dificultad. Al adentrarse, pudieron comprobar que no estaba solo; una muchacha, la cual Armand reconoció como una de las criadas de la corte, estaba junto a él, en actitud muy poco ortodoxa con el noble. Éstos, al verlos entrar por la puerta, se taparon con la sábana.

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene esta intromisión?—gruñó Collingwood, poniéndose en pie, mientras se vestía.

Armand sé limitó a sonreír ligeramente como respuesta a aquella pregunta. Miró por encima de su hombro a los guardas y les hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Arrestadlos—dijo con voz seca. Miró a la muchacha y luego a Lord Collingwood—. A ella llevadla a los calabozos. A él lo quiero en la habitación oscura.

—¿Pero qué...?—el noble no daba crédito de lo que estaba ocurriendo— ¡Exijo una explicación!

Los guardias actuaron rápidamente, cogiendo a ambos a la fuerza, mientras Armand torcía su sonrisa, disfrutando con las súplicas de la muchacha y los intentos de escaparse de Collingwood.

La habitación estaba bastante oscura, únicamente iluminada por una vela que había en la mesa del fondo. Collingwood estaba atado a una silla y llevaba una capucha en la cabeza. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y miles de preguntas sin respuesta se apelotonaban en su mente. Su respiración se entrecortaba por momentos y giraba la cabeza al mínimo ruido que escuchara.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió, emitiendo un grotesco chirrido de las bisagras. Unos profundos pasos se acercaban lentamente hacia el preso mientras éste jadeaba desesperado. Se detuvieron detrás de él y sintió cómo le arrebataba de golpe la capucha. Collingwood parpadeó repetidas veces para poder ver la poca luz que había en el cuarto. Se giró para ver a quien estaba detrás, pero le fue inútil, ya que la vela apenas iluminaba nada y era imposible averiguar quién era..

—¿Quiénes sois?—preguntó con voz temblorosa—¿Qué queréis de mí?

Armand no respondió. Se limitó a permanecer en silencio, paseando constantemente por la estancia. Collingwood entrecerró los ojos, pudiendo vislumbrar un poco la melena del mago, que permanecía ahora de espaldas frente a él.

—¿Sois Malfoy?—preguntó con un tono entre desprecio y asombro— No me puedo creer que alguien como vos os atreváis a tocarme siquiera.

Oyó cómo Malfoy comenzó a reírse. A Collingwood se le heló la sangre al escucharlo y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Aquella manera de reír era verdaderamente espeluznante.

—¿Qué queréis de mí?—repitió, pero esta vez, le tembló la voz.

—Aquí las preguntas debería hacerlas yo, ¿no creéis, Excelencia?—el tono pasivo de Armand hacía que Collingwood se encogiera una vez más.

—¿Por qué me habéis traído hasta aquí?

—Esa respuesta deberíais saberla, Collingwood.

—No sé de qué me habláis.

—¿Ah, no?—otra risotada maléfica emigró de su garganta, rebotando en las paredes de aquella oscura sala— Pues entonces tendré que refrescaros la memoria, Milord.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. Solamente se escuchaba la respiración del noble, que cada vez se hacía más potente en la habitación. Armand continuó con su paseo, inquietando a su vez al prisionero. Sacó, entonces, lo que Collingwood pudo reconocer como un trozo de madera, como un palo o algo por el estilo y, con un movimiento de muñeca, prendió varias velas que permanecían apagadas hasta el momento. El rostro de Collingwood palideció al instante.

—¿Pero que...?

—Tengo entendido—comenzó, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del recluso—, mi querido Archibald—jamás solía usar el nombre de pila de un superior, pero cuando se trataba de estos casos, se tomaba toda la libertad del mundo para tutearlos—, que sois un traidor.

—¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué clase de falacias son esas? Jamás sería tal cosa.

—¿Ah, no?—prosiguió con su paseo, posando sus manos tras la espalda, hablando relajadamente— Pues no es lo que yo tengo entendido.

—Pues es completamente falso.

Armand se echó de nuevo a reír.

—Sois muy divertido cuando queréis, Lord Collingwood—chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza, a modo de disgusto—. En cambio, no me gusta que me traten de mentiroso cuando no lo soy.

—No os he acusado de ello—inquirió Collingwood—. Tan sólo dije que no eran cierto las acusaciones que habéis mencionado.

—Mas esas acusaciones son ciertas, Milord—su rostro se acercó lo más que pudo al del noble, pudiendo oler, de este modo, el miedo que este desprendía por los poros de su piel—. ¿O es que también me vais a negar que habéis tratado con el zar de Rusia para conspirar contra Su Majestad?

—No sé de qué habláis—Collingwood giró el rostro, indiferente; Armand volvió a chasquear la lengua y a menear la cabeza, decepcionado.

—Pensé que erais más inteligente, Milord—musitó mientras acariciaba aquel palo de madera. Collingwood tragó saliva, nervioso—. Tal vez esto os haga recordar.

Deambuló, una vez más, por el habitáculo. Soltó las cuerdas que retenían al preso y éste se masajeó la zona dolorida. Se distanció un poco de él y, sin que se lo esperara, apuntó al hombre con aquella herramienta y, tras mencionar unas palabras, un rayo verde impactó en el pecho del hombre, haciendo que éste se retorciera de dolor en el suelo.

—Decidme, Collingwood. ¿Vais a negarme ahora que sois un traidor?

—No soy la persona que buscáis—comentó en un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento, pero no os oigo—se acercó a él, poniéndose una mano tras su oreja y volvió a usar aquel palo.

Collingwood tenía el cuerpo dolorido su respiración apenas se podía percibir. Suplicaba mentalmente que acabara con aquel sufrimiento, pero Armand no estaba dispuesto en dar por finalizada aquella tortura.

—Yo no soy quien está traicionando al rey—volvió a decir.

—Archie, Archie, Archie...—comentó meneando la cabeza— ¿Por qué me lo ponéis tan difícil?

Con aquel arma aún en su mano derecha, apuntó la otra mano y, tras unas palabras que el noble no consiguió distinguir el idioma, apareció unos cuantos pergaminos enrollados en ella. Asió una de las velas que había en la mesa y lo acercó a uno de los pergaminos ya desenrollado.

—Como podréis comprobar vos mismo, este documento cerciora que vos, no sólo que estuvisteis conversando con el zar, cosa que sería de lo más normal del mundo, ya que nadie os impide mantener relaciones con las demás casas reales; sino que también pone claramente que vos estáis de acuerdo en participar en una guerra contra Inglaterra y, si leemos la letra pequeña, eso quiere decir, luchar en contra de nuestro rey, Su Majestad Don Guillermo I de Inglaterra. Y, además—dijo señalando al pie del pergamino—, aquí está claramente vuestra firma: Archibald M. Collingwood. Muy bonita, por cierto—una sádica sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que miraba fijamente al del duque. Aquel tono sarcástico hizo que Collingwood se estremeciera de nuevo.

—Ese documento es falso—se atrevió a decir.

—¡Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia, Collingwood!—vociferó exasperado y se masajeó las sienes— Maldito muggle... Debería exterminar a todos los de vuestra calaña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No sois más que escoria.

—¿Y por qué no lo hacéis ya?—masculló entre dientes.

—Porque antes deseo con toda mi alma que confeséis—dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

—No pienso confesar algo que jamás he hecho.

—Muy bien, vos lo habéis querido.

Giró su muñeca, varita en mano y Collingwood salió por los aires, empotrándose contra la pared y golpeándose la cabeza, quedando medio aturdido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tenéis algo que decir, Milord?  
—Soy inocente.

—Respuesta incorrecta.

Armand fue, esta vez, más allá e hizo que sus extremidades se pusieran firmes en el suelo, estirándolas lo más que pudo. Collingwood gritó de dolor.

—¿Seguís sin decir nada?

—Pudríos en el infierno.

Tras aquella palabras, Armand repitió la acción, esta vez más fuerte aún. Archibald gritó todo lo que pudo, hasta dejarse la voz. Comenzó a recitar pasajes de la Biblia, entre sollozos.

—Eso no os va a servir de nada, Milord. Le daré una última oportunidad, ¿tenéis algo que decirme?

—Criaturas como vos deberíais estar ardiendo en las llamas del infierno.

Aquellas palabras removieron viejos recuerdos. A él con siete años, en mitad de la plaza del pueblo. Y, en medio de ésta, su madre ardiendo entre las llamas. Un fuego interno se encendió dentro de Armand. Sin más miramientos, observó con repugnancia a aquel hombre que se retorcía en el suelo de dolor y, sin pensárselo dos veces, giró su varita dos veces, haciendo que uno de sus brazos se desprendiera del cuerpo brutalmente. La sangre comenzó a brotar como si de una fuente se tratara y el prisionero se retorció nuevamente de dolor, vociferando a los cuatro vientos el horror que sentía ante aquello. Mas Armand apenas sintió lástima, siquiera piedad por el hombre, al cual le desmembró la mitad del otro brazo también.

—Matadme—un hilo de sangre le brotaba de la boca—. Matadme de una vez por todas.

—No antes de escuchar lo que quiero.

—No lo diré jamás.

Nuevamente se retorció en el suelo por el impacto de otro de esos rayos verdes contra su pecho.

—Es muy simple, Archie: vos me decís lo que deseo y yo cumplo mi promesa de acabar con vuestra miserable vida.

Una risa repentina se apoderó del noble. Algo que inquietó a Malfoy.

—Sólo diré tres palabras: Muerte al rey.

Otra ristra de risotadas emanó de la garganta del duque. Malfoy, con la mirada clavada en él y sin pensarlo más, acabó con su lastre vida. Se quedó allí, mirando el cuerpo desmembrado e inerte de aquel miserable, observando cómo un charco de sangre empapaba todo el suelo de la habitación. Tras unos minutos allí, salió de ella, camino hacia los calabozos.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La muchacha estaba encogida en un rincón de la celda. Tan sólo una vieja manta cubría su cuerpo que aún permanecía desnudo. Se sobresaltó al escuchar abrir la cerradura de la puerta y se acurrucó más sobre sí misma. Temblaba. Armand se acercó a ella con repulsión.

—Así que eres la putita del duque, ¿no es así?—la chica le miró ceñuda, pero no contestó. Armand la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió de lado— No tenía mal gusto...—dijo mientras le cogía un mechón de pelo con un dedo. La joven se apartó de inmediato y Armand le agarró fuerte de la melena—Ni se te ocurra llevarme la contraria o acabarás...—hizo una breve pausa para soltar una risotada— o acabarás como tu amigo.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho, animal?—vociferó la muchacha.

—Lo que se merecía. Es lo que tiene ser un traidor, que siempre acaban mal—volvió a mirar a la chica con repugnancia—. Y seguramente tú también estabas detrás de todo lo que tramaba...

—No sé de qué me habláis.

—Claro que lo sabes. Por eso estabas en su alcoba, retozando como conejos. A ver si lo adivino—se quedó pensativo un instante antes de proseguir—, te prometió sacarte de la pobreza a cambio de que todas las noches le dieras placer... ¿a que sí?

La chica contestó escupiéndole en la cara, cosa que lo único que consiguió fue que Armand se enojara aún más de lo que ya estaba con ella y le diera un bofetón en la cara; el rostro de la joven se enrojeció por el golpe. Ella se echó para atrás, pero Armand la volvió a coger del pelo, arrastrándola hasta la mitad de la celda. Ahí le arrebató la manta, dejándola completamente desnuda. La muchacha se defendió, pero volvió a recibir otro golpe del mago. Éste, sacó su varita y, mediante un hechizo, la ató fuertemente. La chica se revolvió una vez más, pretendiendo apartarse al hechicero, pero no tuvo éxito. Cuanto más se resistía, más deseaba a la doncella.

—Me gustan las chicas difíciles—murmuró entre risas.

Le separó sin mucha dificultad las piernas a la joven, que aún luchaba por evitar el momento. Antes de que pusiera más resistencia, se bajó el pantalón y, agarrándose su miembro ya erecto, la penetró con fuerza y decisión, ignorando los gritos y sollozos de la muchacha. Tras varias embestidas, la joven dejó de resistirse y se mantuvo quieta. Tanto era así, que parecía casi muerta. Una vez que Armand llegó al clímax, se separó de ella, jadeante y con la frente perlada en sudor por el esfuerzo. Apenas había durado un minuto, pero fueron suficientes para poder rematar la tarea que le habían encomendado.

Al levantarse, Armand pudo percatarse de que la chica sangraba por varias zonas de su cuerpo. Poco le importaba ya aquella ramera. Tal vez estuviera, incluso, muerta. Al salir de las celdas, les ordenó a los guardias de la corte que se deshicieran de ella tirándola al río. No era la primera vez que tenían que hacerlo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wiltshire, Inglaterra. Otoño de 1.091

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que el rey Guillermo I de Inglaterra pereciera en aquella batalla con tan trágico final. Por aquel entonces, Armand Malfoy vivía en una mansión que mandó construir, tras recibir como recompensa gran parte parte de las tierras de Wiltshire en agradecimiento a todos los servicios prestados al monarca. Allí permanecía junto a su esposa, Catherine, una bruja de sangre pura, y sus tres hijos Alphonse, Rudolph y Sophie.

Llevaba demasiados años retirado de la vida oscura que mantuvo junto al rey Guillermo. Mas no podía evitar sentir cómo el peso de su pasado le perseguía constantemente. Procuraba no hacerle mucho caso a lo que se le pasaba por la mente, pero a veces le era casi imposible no hacerlo. Y menos esa semana. Llevaba unos días que se sentía observado por alguien. Cada vez que se giraba para ver de quién se trataba, desaparecía entre las sombras. Armand prefería pensar que era cosa de su imaginación, pero cada día se acrecentaba el temor de que alguien le perseguía sin cesar.

Una noche, al regresar por el camino que daba a la mansión, volvió a sentir aquella sombra tras de sí. Se volvió para ver si había alguien y, de nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta. Continuó su camino hacia la vivienda, pero unos pasos tras de él hicieron que se girase una vez más. Al proseguir con su camino, se topó con la presencia de una joven muchacha frente a él. Armand paró en seco para no chocar contra ella y se percató de que le recordaba a alguien, pero no conseguía recordarlo. La muchacha se acercó a él lentamente, escuchándose crujir las hojas bajo sus pies.

—¿Quien sois?—musitó Armand.

—Vuestro pasado—respondió tras varios segundos, secamente.

—¿Qué queréis?—los ojos de la joven, hasta ahora escondidos bajo la capucha de su túnica, se clavaron en los de Armand, que reflejaban cierto temor. Éste reparó en que eran casi idénticos a los suyos propios, de un gris intenso.

—A vos—contestó al fin.

—¿Por qué?

—Para daros vuestro merecido.

Armand se abrió la túnica con la intención de sacar su varita del bolsillo interno, pero la muchacha fue más rápida y se lo impidió, haciendo que su varita volase unos metros más atrás y dejándolo desarmado completamente. Sin mediar más palabra, estampó al mago contra un árbol que le dejó medio aturdido.

—¿Qué queréis de mí?—dijo con apenas un hijo de voz.

—Venganza—musitó la chica.

—¿Por qué?—le costaba respirar—¿Qué os he hecho para que la queráis?

—Porque vos le destrozasteis la vida a mi madre.

—¿Y quién es vuestra madre?

—Lucinda Wilton—la muchacha alzó una ceja, esperando a que el mago respondiera, pero solo hubo silencio—. Lo sabía, ni siquiera sabéis quién es, ¿no es así?—Armand negó con la cabeza, confuso— Le destrozasteis la vida a alguien que ni siquiera sabíais su nombre...—bufó—¿Y si os digo que fue una de las sirvientas de la corte de vuestro querido amigo el rey Guillermo?

Hubo un largo silencio. Seguía sin recordar de quién se trataba, pero no quiso decir nada al respecto y giró la cara para no mirarla a esos ojos inquietantes.

—Había encontrado a alguien que la trataba bien, alguien con poder suficiente para sacarla de aquella corte en donde no encontraba más que corrupción allá por donde mirase—la chica se acercaba más y más al mago, queriendo observarle más de cerca—. Pero vos, vos le arrebatareis lo poco que tenía; no sólo a aquel hombre, sino también su dignidad.

Armand al fin recordó a la joven muchacha del último servicio escabroso que le encomendó el rey Guillermo. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Tomó aire y habló despacio.

—Aquel hombre del que me habláis, era un traidor y no merecía más que la muerte. Y vuestra madre una fulana que se tiraba para beneficio propio.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par tras el comentario, levantándose de golpe y, señalándolo con su varita, hizo que a Armand comenzaran a salirle pequeños cortes de las extremidades, emanando pequeños chorros de sangre de ellos. Armand se retorció de dolor.

—No oses más hablar así de mi madre. Vos la cogisteis y os aprovechasteis de ella...

—¿Y qué me vais a hacer?—vaciló Armand— ¿Matarme?—una profunda carcajada salió de su garganta, pero se ahogó con una tos repentina. Miró a la muchacha y sonrió—. Tu madre tendría que haber muerto. Es lo menos que se merecía por furcia.

Otro rayo verde salió disparado de la varita de la joven bruja hacia el pecho del mago, que se volvió a retorcer en el suelo.

—No sólo la violasteis, sino que también le destrozasteis por dentro, la tirasteis al río como si de un animal se tratara. La disteis por muerta, pero no, no lo estaba. Y lo que es peor aún...—se agachó al suelo para que le escuchara más de cerca— vos... sois.. mi padre...—susurró despacio.

Armand abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ni siquiera pudo mediar palabra, cuando la chica, sacando todo el odio que llevaba dentro, apuntó una vez más con su varita, pronunciando las palabras que acabarían con la vida de su progenitor y, tras pasar unos segundos observando el cuerpo inerte de su padre, se desapareció.

El último pensamiento de Armand Malfoy antes de morir fue el recuerdo de su madre en la hoguera; de aquella extraña bruja sacándolo de la plaza del pueblo; bruja que le enseñó todo lo que supo hasta la fecha y le crió como un hijo; bruja que acabó en la hoguera, como su madre. Y todo por culpa de aquellos malditos muggles que no entendían de magia . Y es por eso que él sólo deseaba venganza.

**Author's Note:**

> No sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir esto. De veras que no lo sabéis. Me he pasado días enteros tirándome de los pelos para ver qué podría hacer con él.
> 
> Bueno, he de decir que, según wikipedia, Armand pudo haber conseguido las tierras de Wiltshire a base de servicios oscuros que le hacía al rey Guillermo I, el conquistador.
> 
> He de aclarar que Lord Collingwood no existió. Intenté buscar algún noble de la época, pero no me salía nada, así que me lo saqué del sobaco.
> 
> Iba a poner una breve historia en la que saliera la bruja que se llevó a Armand de la plaza del pueblo, pero me iba a ocupar demasiado y preferí descartarla por el límite de caracteres. Se supone que ella fue quien lo educó mágicamente hablando. Por eso mismo hice una pequeña mención, para que no se quedara "vacío" ese hueco.
> 
> Y, bueno, creo que eso es todo. Solo añadir que no sé si me habrá quedado bien o no, pero esto es lo que me salió. No soy muy de torturar ni violar ni matar gente, con lo cual, ya os podéis imaginar lo que me ha costado tener que escribir todo esto. Vamos, un auténtico reto para mí.
> 
> Espero que, al menos, os haya dado un poquito de miedo (que de eso se trataba XD) y que no haya sido en vano todo el trabajo.
> 
> Un saludo muy grande.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
